The Maelstrom That is Time
by a very lazy person
Summary: Subject to the throes of time, one Uzumaki Naruto came to a realization. Everything, no matter what, eventually rots to dust within the sands of time. After death Naruto discovers that time itself has granted him power. Enough power to become a God-King.
1. Time Weathers All Things

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Bleach

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the five great villages and one of the runners for the strongest, had recently been dealt a devastating blow. Ever since the Hyuga incident tensions had been even higher than usual between Konohagakure and Kumogakure, but they'd managed to avoid any major incidents for some time. However, as they say all things must eventually come to an end. Four years to the date of the Hyuga affair Kumo launched an unprovoked, unseen surprise attack against Konoha.

Things had gone well at first. The Leaf had held their own and were managing to push back their invaders, but it was for that reason that gave the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, pause. Kumo was Konoha's rival for strongest of the five villages, and had two jinchuuriki at its disposal; one of which had full control of his beast. However neither of the jinchuuriki nor the Raikage were fighting at all. In fact, his sensors were only able to pick up the chakra of one jinchuuriki even in the area. But what Sarutobi was unaware of was that Kumo decided to try an experimental plan. The Raikage sealed himself within his villages treasure, the Kohaku no Jōhei, and had his assistant at the ready.

As the Kumo forces were pushed back the jinchuuriki that had been absent had made its appearance at last. With that as a distraction the Raikage's assistant, who was able to transfer objects at the speed of light, sent the Kohaku no Jōhei to the battlefield when given the signal. The legendary pot appeared in the middle of the fight, close to Sarutobi who moved to deal with the jinchuuriki. As the Hokage was familiar with the pot he was expecting a sealing, but was shocked when one Kumo-nin unsealed something instead. The Raikage, though disoriented, knew to act fast lest he lose the element of surprise. When he touched the ground he used his Raiton no Yoroi (1) to boost his speed and attacked.

Caught by surprise at not only seeing the Raikage appear but also at his speed, Sarutobi had no way to put up a guard in time. Shinobi from both sides would later swear that for a single instant, time itself seemed to stop as they saw the Raikage with his charged fist impale the Hokage. With his deed done the Raikage retreated for the moment, since being sealed and unsealed had not only disoriented him but drained his chakra as well. Kumo thought the battle would be easy after that, but they didn't count on the raw fury the Konoha shinobi would posses after what had transpired. With great effort Konoha was able to repel their invaders that day, but at a great cost. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, had died.

This was a great tragedy and a heavy blow for the village, but one man saw this as an unparalleled opportunity for himself. With Jiraiya and Tsunade out of the village and being in the middle of a war, only one man was capable of taking the title of Hokage. This was what Shimura Danzo was able to convince the daimyō of, thus gaining the title he so longed for. Plus, in his haste to escape the Raikage left behind the Kohaku no Jōhei, something Danzo planned on taking full advantage of.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

"Are you sure about this Danzo? What you're doing could cause the end of Konoha." Mitokado Homura asked his longtime comrade.

"He's right Danzo, there is no point in doing this. All you're doing is wasting the life of a possibly powerful future shinobi. You know the boys heritage as well as we do, so why waste that potential?" Utatane Koharu asked her new superior.

Danzo glance at his two advisors with his lone eye for a moment. Truthfully they were two of the few people he'd actually let stand by his side, at least in public. While he knew they had Konoha's best interest in mind, he also knew neither one of them would do what was truly necessary when it came down to it. Like now.

"There is nothing to worry about. While it's true the boy has a great lineage, he has yet to show even the slightest bit of skill in the ninja arts. Furthermore Kumo has two jinchuuriki that can use their beasts, one of which has full control over it. We need the Kyuubi jinchuuriki to fight them on equal grounds, and Uzumaki Naruto isn't up to the task. As unfortunate as it is, Konoha comes before the life of a single child" Danzo spoke from his seat at the Hokage desk.

Homura and Koharu shared an uneasy glance before Homura spoke up. "But extracting the Kyuubi seems a bit much. Finding another host would take time, not to mention subduing the Kyuubi once it's free will be a task in and of itself."

Danzo didn't miss a beat. "The Raikage was kind enough to have left the Kohaku no Jōhei when he fled. That will be able to hold the Kyuubi while the sealing for its next host is prepared."

"You already have someone in mind? And is the Kohaku no Jōhei enough to hold the power of the Kyuubi?" Koharu asked. Danzo nodded in the positive.

"I have a few in people mind, and the pot was a personal treasure of the Rikudō Sennin himself. It will be able to hold the Kyuubi." Danzo stated, no doubt at all in his speech. "Now if you two don't mind there are many things I have to do right now and think over carefully."

Easily hearing the dismissal, the two elders bowed to the Hokage and exited the room. Now by himself, Danzo spun in his chair and looked out at the village. His village.

_'What fools.'_ Danzo thought to himself. _'Whether we're fighting at the moment or not, we are always at war. Being the strongest village ensures that we will always be a target and I'll make sure we're always ready, the new Kyuubi jinchuuriki will ensure that. And with the host being from my Root division not only will my emotionless soldier have better luck at controlling the beasts power, but it will be loyal to me and me alone.'_

Finishing his thought with a chuckle, Danzo spun back around. Looking at his concealed and bandaged right arm he let a smirk appear on his face.

_'And even if there are problems, I'm now more then capable of dealing with them myself.'_

* * *

_Later, unknown location outside of Konoha_

"What's going on? Where am I and who are you guys?" A young blonde haired boy frightfully screamed at his captors.

Uzumaki Naruto had no idea what was going on. One minute he was in his home mourning the loss of his grandfather figure, and the next thing he knew everything went dark. When he finally woke up he was being held by two men in masks, surrounded by more guys in masks, and some creepy guy that had bandages wrapped around his right eye and used a cane was leading them through what looked like the forest. Needless to say the seven year old was scared out of his mind.

The creepy guy leading the group turned to look at the boy, shocked that he was already awake. The surprise quickly faded as he refocused his attention in front of him once more.

"The answers to those questions have no meaning to you. And even if I were to answer them it would be pointless. Once we get to our destination, you will die." Danzo told the boy. There was nothing in his voice as he said that, knowing he was speaking a fact.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear when he heard that. His struggles increased even more then they were before, but it made no difference. One young boy had no hope of breaking the hold of two Anbus.

"Die! Why am I going to die? What are you going to do-?" He wasn't able to say anymore since one of the Anbu holding him decided to silence him with a light blow to the throat. As Naruto sputtered and coughed, Danzo figured he'd give the boy the mercy of knowing why he was about to die.

"You are going to die for the good of the village. Your death will allow Konoha to prosper like never before and allow the roots of Konoha to spread all over the world."

"How?" Naruto was barely able to wheeze out. None of this made sense to him. He was just a kid, how could him dying do anything like that.

"It's not you per se boy, but what you contain. Sealed within you is the most powerful of the Bijuu, and with its power I will create a soldier... a weapon like no other." He boasted. He had no reason to sugarcoat it. The boy was going to die and all the shinobi present were loyal only to him.

"A Bijuu? What's a Bijuu and how is it inside me?" Naruto wasn't sure he wanted the answer, but at the moment the only things he felt were fear and confusion. If he could get rid of one of them it would make him feel somewhat better, even if only a little.

"A Bijuu is a tailed demon of immense power, and the strongest is contained within you. The Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed in you on the day of your birth. It is for that reason that you've always been alone." Danzo said without any sympathy at all.

Naruto didn't realize he'd not only stopped struggling, but breathing as well. "I have a demon in me?" It was spoken in barely a whisper

Danzo came to a stop and held up a hand. Everyone stopped at the motion, and as he eyed what was before him a smirk appeared on his face.

"Not for much longer boy."

In front of the group was a very large clearing. It had sealing symbols surrounding the entire open area that branched and spread towards the middle of the glade. In the center was the Kohaku no Jōhei, as if waiting to perform its duty for its new master. With the exception of that there was nothing else there, entirely void of even rocks on the ground.

"Wha-" Before Naruto could even finish the word he was stopped.

Danzo suddenly turned around faster then he seemed capable of given his frail appearance, and lashed out. He lifted his cane, and as it ascended a blade slide out from the shaft and glinted in the setting sun as it reach its apex. And just as quickly as it rose it fell, right at the young blonde. The blade struck the center of his head, just within his hairline, and as it descended it was angled so the blow went through his right eye, finishing at his cheekbone.

Naruto screamed out as loud as he could, but that was all he was able to since he was still being held by two Anbu. As he tried to thrash about, Danzo re-sheathed his blade and looked at his handy work. The cut was very deep, probably down to the skull itself, but that's exactly what he was aiming for. Slowly, very slowly, crimson red chakra could be seen in the wound. It was barely there and was hard to see with all the blood, but there was no mistaking that chakra.

"Place him in front of the pot and prepare the extraction." He ordered.

As expected the orders were carried out without question. Normally this process would take time if done carefully and correctly, especially with the seal the Yondaime Hokage used. But thanks to the small amount of chakra that was trying to heal the boys wound, they now had an easy way to grab onto the beasts chakra without fighting the seal itself. With the Kyuubi's chakra on both sides of the seal, and with both sides fighting for the same thing it would be a much easier task to set the beast free and over power the seal. Granted he still had a big task in front of him, but now it would go much smoother.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, all he knew was pain. Tears were spilling from his one good eye as he covered the other one with his hand on instinct. He didn't know why this was happening. First the old man dies, and now some other old man attacks him and plans on killing him. Fighting passed the pain he tried to stand, he had to leave. Too bad it was never meant to be.

If he thought he was in pain before, what he was experiencing now had to be hell itself. Every fiber of his being burned with a pain so intense it was as if a raging inferno had been lit within his small frame. He felt like that man was slashing and stabbing every part of his body, both inside and out. He felt like his very life was being pulled from the pores of his body. So focused on the blinding pain that filled every corner of his thoughts he wasn't able to tell how long it lasted. Whether an instant or an eternity, he wouldn't have known the difference.

When the pain finally stopped assaulting him he was left in a numb trance. He couldn't focus on what was around him, everything looked hazy and unfocused. He didn't dare move for fear of the pain returning, but he could faintly hear a loud roar and a pressure. The pressure didn't last long, and the roar seemed to fade into the distance as well. He was vaguely aware of someone by his side before he let the darkness that was eclipsing his vision take hold.

* * *

_Unknown place_

Danzo was busy contemplating on what had just recently transpired. He'd been able to extract the Kyuubi, and thanks to his implanted Sharingan was able to very briefly stop it. However that short moment was all that was needed to seal it within the Kohaku no Jōhei and complete the first step in his plans. What he didn't expect was for the now former jinchuuriki to live through the extraction.

He'd heard from Sarutobi that Kushina was still alive after the Kyuubi was freed from her, but she had been weakened to the point of being on deaths door regardless. Plus she was a powerful kunoichi with strong chakra, for a child to survive the same process...

"The Uzumaki blood runs strong in his veins." Danzo admitted out loud.

He knew of the Uzumaki's incredible longevity, but he couldn't believe it'd allow someone to survive a Bijuu extraction. On the other hand the only jinchuuriki the Uzumaki clan have always had have housed the Kyuubi, and that demon was now at half strength thanks to the Yondaime. Though even with its Yin chakra forever sealed away it was still without a doubt the strongest Bijuu. As he continued to think along those lines it became clearer just how the boy survived.

_'Perhaps having to only pull the Yang chakra from the child, along with his heritage allowed him to escape the Shinigami. He survived where others died because it was only half the chakra of the beast and because of the great vitality his clan possesses.'_ As he thought that an idea came to mind.

_'I was going to hold him regardless, but it's always a good idea to have contingency plans. Should anyone ever find the boy, I can say that because of this he can be a backup host. Should one fail to tame the Kyuubi and if for whatever reason the Kohaku no Jōhei should fail, I now have a suitable container.'_ A small smile worked its way to his face._ 'Yes, that works nicely.'_

Hearing footsteps coming down the corridor he was in he stood up from his seat and waited for the person to come into view. It didn't take long before Danzo was able to see one of his operatives come into view with Uzumaki Naruto thrown over his shoulder. As they got closer Danzo turned and opened the cell door that was to his right. This cell was in isolation, one only the Hokage and his most trusted agents knew about. Danzo stepped aside and allowed the man to unceremoniously dump the blonde hard on the floor. The hit seemed to wake the boy up, and as the Root Anbu left the room to stand guard Danzo approached the child.

"I doubt you're able to speak with how loud and long you were screaming during the unsealing, so just listen to me boy."

Seeing the blonde glance at him with his good eye as he groaned in pain, Danzo continued.

"This cell will be your new home now. I've had timed seals placed in here that will unseal food at certain times three times a day, and enough to last a lifetime. Truthfully I did not expect you to live through this ordeal, but in the end it worked out better this way. Now you can serve Konoha as a backup host should the need ever arise. Feel honored that I'd give you the privilege of once again holding Konoha's greatest power."

After his little speech he made his way for the door, but stopped when he was under its frame. He took another glance at the boy, who was still looking at him with his lone eye. Danzo was able to see all the pain he was feeling, but he also saw unbridled hate reflected at him. Danzo merely shook his head and left the child with the last words he'd ever hear from another living being in his life.

"Do not hate me young one, hate those that did this to you. Hate Sarutobi for never training you to harness the power of the Kyuubi. Hate your father for only sealing half the Kyuubi's chakra into you, making it easier to survive the ordeal. And hate your mother for giving you the ability to live a long and strong life." He finished without looking at the downed child.

He then walked out, shut the door behind him and locked it. Without a look back he began walking to the exit of this place, his subordinate right behind him. Looking at him Danzo spoke.

"You look like you have something you want to say." He said. The man merely nodded his head and Danzo gave him permission to speak.

"Won't anyone ask questions about the boy Danzo-sama? For a jinchuuriki to just disappear is odd." The man spoke in a monotone voice. Danzo chuckled at the question.

"No, no one will ask questions about a former jinchuuriki. The boy had no friends at the academy and he distanced himself from the teachers by pulling pranks on them." He paused for a moment here to collect his thoughts.

"The shinobi won't care since the Kyuubi will have another host to use its power; the only exceptions being Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hatake Kakashi. Jiraiya and Tsunade are out of the village and Jiraiya won't be back for sometime. As for Kakashi, he is a shinobi that knows to follow orders, so he is no threat either. And the only civilians the boy knew, the Ichirakus, are being dealt with as we speak." Danzo finished.

The Root operative nodded in understanding, but had one more thing to ask. "Why keep him alive? The reasoning you gave him was different then what you appeared to have in mind before Danzo-sama."

"That reason is simply. Do you have what I asked for?" Danzo asked as he stuck out his hand.

The man nodded and handed a vial over to the Hokage. Danzo looked at the full vial that had a red liquid inside before a smile appeared on his face.

"Think of it as an experiment."

After saying that he pocketed the vial of blood and made his way back to his tower. No one ever stepped foot within the place that held Uzumaki Naruto again.

* * *

_Cell, unknown time_

'_How long has it been since I was first locked away in here?'_ Uzumaki Naruto thought to himself.

Time had passed, just how much was anyones guess. Dust had settled over everything, including Naruto himself. After so long he'd stopped trying to break the door down. He eventually gave up moving all together. There was no light to determine what time it was or how much had passed. He hadn't even seen himself since that day, let alone anything else.

However, like Danzo said so long ago, food always appeared. It was the only light he'd see. A brief flash of it appearing that lasted less then a second before nothing once again closed in around him. He'd tried to stop eating at one point, let himself starve and die, but he was unable to. His survival instinct refused to let him die before his time was up, but Naruto just saw it as himself being a coward.

_'After all, all beings that live fear death. We try to stave it off, but it eventually catches us no matter what we do. Death and time, the only two things in this world that are absolute.'_ He thought to himself.

It was all he could do, just sit there and get lost in thought. All to pass the time till deaths cold grip clutched his soul. And that's how it was. He sat and thought, surrounded by darkness and forgotten by all. But as he sat there he could feel it, he could feel time marching slowly on.

_'I was all alone before, and I still am. Forgotten by everything, not even that man has come to check on me. I used to think that loneliness was the worst pain that could ever be felt, but I was wrong. Loneliness is an undeniably painful thing, but even that is nothing on the pain I feel now. To be alone is to have the option and chance of eventually finding someone to care for, someone to call a friend or love. Even when you're alone you can still have hope, and that can give you strength and a small reprieve.'_ He paused here as he thought of the pain he felt now.

_'But to be forgotten, to simply sit here and rot away with no hope and wait for death. That is hell. To know you've lost without ever having a chance to fight. To know that no matter what you do or what you try, it will forever be hopeless before time itself.'_ A dry, hoarse chuckle escaped his throat. The first sound to escape him in years.

_'Forever, what bullshit. That is only a word people use to hide their fear of death, of aging and rotting into dust. Everything that begins must end, and everything that has an ending postpones it for as long as it's able to. However, in the end all it can due is age away into nothingness and be forgotten within history. Forever...eternity... just made up words that don't have a meaning. Everything ages, everything dies, and everything must eventually submit to this law. Time is the strongest and most absolute power death has. It stands in the way of every living being. The only question is when will it come for you?'_

That last thought was directed at himself. Having thought these thoughts before, Naruto can say he was prepared for death. In fact he welcomed it, but that was the thing about aging. You didn't get any choice about anything. You aged and only time could say when your pendulum swung its final swing. You couldn't decide how long you lived, how you died or where, for it would come at you like the shinobi he once desired to be. Silent and unseen. And as much as Naruto wanted to live, sitting in his cell and slowly rotting away wasn't living.

_'Hehehe... I can feel it. It's finally here, at long last. Perhaps it's the part of me that wishes to continue living, but I can't help it. That man, whoever he was, I swear that somehow, someway I will kill him. Maybe if we meet in death I can have my revenge, but one way or another I will get it. Even if my time is up.'_

With that last thought, Uzumaki Naruto departed from the world of the living.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo_

Waking up was always a disappointment to Naruto because it meant that he had another day to rot away in his cage of despair. This time however, feeling something besides concrete beneath him filled him with something he hadn't felt in a lifetime... hope. Pushing himself up he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, being able to see something for the first time in decades.

The landscape though left much to be desired. A seemingly endless white desert stretched out as far as he could see. The occasional sand dune stood out among the rest of the flat desert, along with a few small white trees. Looking up he was able to see the starless black sky with a crescent moon hanging overhead. It was a barren place that looked like only the strongest could survive in, but as Naruto felt a breeze hit him he realized he actually felt happy... he felt free. Despite that happiness though he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. It was as he looked down at the sand at his feet that he realized that something was wrong... wrong with him.

He had changed. In the place of Naruto was something that had a vague humanoid shape. It was very large and bulky in size and was pitch black in color. Its feet had no digits on them, looking like he was wearing boots. His hands had three claws on each hand, and spikes were running up his arms from his wrists to his neck. These same spikes also ran down the sides of his stomach and legs all the way to his feet. A thick tail sprouted from his tailbone that was as long as he was tall. However the two most notable features were the hole that was in the center of his chest, and the mask on his face that took the form of a human skull that had a crack the same place were Naruto had his scar. It was colored white, the only thing on him that wasn't black.

Looking himself over Naruto couldn't stop the questions from coming out of his mouth. "What's happened to me? Where am I?"

It was then that something overcame Naruto. It felt wild, untamed, beastly. Whatever it was it took control of him and threw his body to the ground. Lucky for him that it did, for not a second later something passed over him. Jumping back to his feet Naruto looked at his attacker.

It appeared to be a large canine like creature. Its silver fur was spiked out and looked like needles, and its claws and paws were red in color. It had three tails that split off at the ends. The mask it wore looked like a smirking dog or wolf. It too had a hole, his in the center of its back.

As he looked at this creature Naruto felt a hunger well up from deep inside him. He'd never felt it before, but it was to strong to ignore. Running on pure instinct Naruto ran for this other creature with the intent to kill. Making a lunge proved useless, until he spun around and made use of the tail he was surprised he knew how to use. The tail hit its mark, causing the canine to skip on the sand a few times before quickly getting back to its feet.

This time it didn't wait for Naruto to attack it and ran at him. Naruto was able to dodge relatively easy, but the tails gave him some trouble. He dodged the first one, but got hit by the other two. But before the third tail got out of distance Naruto grabbed it and swung his adversary over his shoulder. His foe hit the sand hard and seemed to be stunned for a moment. Naruto didn't let it go to waste.

Jumping on top of the wolf like creature Naruto began raining down punches on it. Every blow was harder then the last, until one blow to the mask actually seemed to crack it. Feeling the hunger rise to even greater levels, what Naruto did next surprised himself. He bit into his foe. Lost to hunger and instinct Naruto continued to feed on his defeated enemy long after it stopped struggling. When he was finally finish his meal he stood back up and looked over the landscape once again.

He wasn't sure if it was from the foe he just ate or his mind drudging up information that he obtained when he died, but things began falling into place. He was in Hueco Mundo, a world for lost and burdened souls that gave into their negative emotions upon death. He was a monster, just a creature from a nightmare living his own. A pain filled, hollow laugh escaped from behind his mask.

_'Even in death nothing has changed. Trapped behind an object where the only thing I can really do is feed and wait to die. Even in death there is death. At least this time I'll be able to watch as the sands of time shift. I refuse to become someone else's meal, to suffer so another can ease the pain of this hunger. I'll fight to live, just so I can die of old age in the shifting sands of this desert. After all, time waits for no one. '_

With that Naruto began his afterlife in Hueco Mundo. However, if he were to have looked down as he walked he would have seen that after each step, the sand never moved until a few seconds later.

* * *

_Some time later_

Naruto realized that much like in his life, he was unable to tell how much time passed as he struggled to survive. After his first meal he left the surface of the desert, having realized and felt that only powerful hollows roamed the desert underneath the dark sky. He made his way to the Forest of Menos where the lower class hollows and Gillian were. He spent a lot of time within the forest, fighting and eating other hollows. He never traveled to the human world to feed off human souls. He figured that the dead and the living should stay separated like they were meant to be. Besides considering his village had forgotten him, plus with the power he felt within himself he couldn't find it in him to go after such... lowly souls.

After eating so many other hollows they began to come to him. It became a free-for-all between the gathered hollows. Naruto eventually lost himself within the masses as he continued to feast, never realizing that they were all becoming one. Before he ever realized what was going on he found himself lost within a void of blackness. He could hear the wails and roars of the other hollows, but was unable to see them. That made no difference to him though, because the only thing he could think of was escaping wherever he was. He'd already spent a lifetime stuck in a dark prison with no hope of leaving, he would never allow that to happen again. It was that unyielding desire that enabled the newly born Gillian to proudly wear its human-like skull mask.

And so he roamed the Menos Forest. He ate all hollows he could find. Lower hollows or Gillians, it didn't matter to him. Whether he spent years, decades, or even centuries as a Gillian he wasn't sure. However, he would eventually see this as the worst time in either his life or afterlife. Even when Naruto was locked away he still had his thoughts, but not in this form. As a Gillian he was just a beast looking for its next meal and nothing more. Having lost everything before, losing his very thoughts was nearly unbearable.

He did get them back one day, the day he evolved into an Adjuchas.

* * *

_After just evolving_

Naruto looked himself over as he relished the feeling of free thought once more. His new appearance, while smaller then his previous forms, was still about ten feet tall. He was now wearing a tight hooded robe that reached his ankles and was pitch black in color. His hands were visible and now had four finger instead of three. From what could be seen he looked almost skeletal, but that wasn't true. Truth was he looked extremely malnourished to the point were you could see the outlines of bone very clearly. He also now had a wing that came out of his left shoulder blade, and somehow a scythe had materialized in his hand. His hollow hole was covered by his robe, and the majority of his skull mask was hidden by his hood.

When he was done taking in his appearance Naruto just starred at his hand for a moment, flexing and unflexing it. It was then he felt the reiryoku his new form brought him and decided to unleash it. Letting out a pulse of dark red reiatsu around himself, he was shocked by what he discovered.

Not only was it more powerful then he thought it'd be, but whatever the pulse of reiatsu touched began aging. It was hard to tell at first, but after a few moments it became more apparent. The giant quartz trees that surrounded him began to slowly chip away. Those chips slowly began turning into dust after they hit the ground. All Naruto could do was stare as the process stopped as the reiatsu faded from the trees.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Out of nowhere Naruto began to laugh uproariously. His head thrown back and arms wide, even the jaw of his mask was moving as if laughing. It lasted for quite awhile and Naruto didn't care who heard him. What he'd just discovered changed everything.

"Hahahahahehe... How amazing. I aged those trees, some parts to dust even!" He paused here. "I wonder?"

Looking up at one of the branches he picked one and threw his new scythe at it. It cut clean through with ease, and as it fell towards him Naruto raised his hand at it. As it continued it descent it slowly, but noticeably began to slowdown. By the time it reach Naruto's level it was as if it were moving in slow motion. A chuckle again escaped his mask as his hands began to shake. Not with fear, not even with happiness, but with elation.

"Incredible... how absolutely INCREDIBLE! I can move time! Even if to a small degree I can still control TIME! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Once again he began to laugh uncontrollably. It was just to much for him. To someone who bowed down before time, as someone who utterly feared it, hated it, and respected it. To be able to control deaths greatest weapon, an absolute power, was incredible.

"An absolute power that I can use." He spoke out loud.

As he moved to retrieve his scythe, he walked openly and proudly. After all, when you can speedup and slowdown the things around you, why be cautious? What did someone who could use an absolute power have to fear. It was right then that arrogance was born in Naruto soul.

* * *

_Surface of Hueco Mundo_

Much time had passed since Naruto had become an Adjuchas. He didn't know how much; not because he couldn't, but because he didn't see the point. What reason did a being who could slow and speed up the time around him have to keep track of it. He'd trained his powers to the point of the slow down always being active around him, and his overall prowess with the ability skyrocketed. But as his skills increased the arrogance within him grew in direct proportion. It became almost too easy for him to kill and eat other hollows, but he did out of necessity. The way he saw it he was doing them a favor allowing them to become a part of something so great.

It was a few centuries after becoming an Adjuchas that he reach the next level. The legendary level that all hollows strive to attain, Vasto Lorde. After attaining this level his appearance once again changed.

He was now human size, roughly five foot five and was reduced down to just his skeletal structure. His frame was draped in a purple cloak with a pitch black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak. He sported gold armbands on both wrists and his feet became white pointed-toe boots. His mask was now a full human skull that made up his entire head. His scythe had also changed into a slim double-bladed axe which he keeps in his cloak and calls Gran Caída. His hollow hole was hidden under his cloak.

After his evolution Naruto had noticed his power in manipulating the time around him had increased in power as well. The field in which he could slow things down and speed them up had increased in distance.

Naruto knew his power was great, being one of the few Vasto Lordes was proof of that, but he wanted more. For someone who used an unstoppable power surely deserved more. Death ruled over all things, and time was its greatest weapon. Time was also his greatest weapon, so shouldn't he too rule over all... all of this world... his world.

It wasn't long after he began thinking that that he ran into an Adjuchas one night. What transpired couldn't be called a fight, but the Adjuchas knew that running was just as futile as fighting was. If any hollow was unfortunate enough to run into a Vasto Lorde the only thing left is for them is death. However, the deathblow never came. As the Adjuchas looked up at Naruto he began speaking.

"You should feel honored, lowly hollow, that you even got to stand in my presence, but I have an even greater honor in store for you."

He put his axe back in his cloak as he looked down on his fellow hollow. It was easy to tell though that he didn't see him as a fellow hollow. He saw this creature as beneath him.

"You will gather other hollows. Whether they are Adjuchas or lesser hollows I don't care, but you will amass for me an army." He told the downed hollow.

"And if they refuse?" The hollow managed to get out.

"Bring them to me and I will show them my power. Bring a large group first, and then split up and continue gathering until an army stands before me."

"And then what would you have us do?"

"You will all begin to build my future palace. A palace fit for the King of Hueco Mundo." Naruto announced. His voice didn't waver for he knew he was going to be king. He already was, it was just a matter of spreading the word.

"And what is the name of my king?" The Adjuchas asked its final question with a bowed head.

"I am not just your king, but the ruler of all Hueco Mundo. I am Baraggan Louisenbairn." He said.

As he watched the Adjuchas run off to fulfill its orders Baraggan knew one thing as he looked up at he sky. With his powers he wasn't just a king.

_'I am a God-King.'_

* * *

Finished

1) Lightning release armor

In all honesty I have no idea were this came from. I was reading VulpineSnow's story To Sacrifice for Life, and in an authors note he said something about never seeing a Naruto turned Baraggan story. Then I started thinking how someone could pull that off and the damn idea would not leave me alone. I tried to ignore it but it kept gnawing at my mind until I said what the hell and just wrote this.

The beginning was slow, but that was me trying to get Naruto to somehow get some of Baraggan's beliefs down. Whether that and this start of the story are a success I have no idea, but it was actually fun to write. And while Naruto does have his time dilation field, he doesn't have Respira. I think that was an ability of his release, but he can extend his dilation field by pulsating his reiatsu, which has a short distance limit.

Not sure if I'm going to send Naruto back home or let him live through the war. I can go either way and am leaning towards sending him back, with his powers limited, but I'm going to put up a poll on my profile. The next chapter will be Baraggan's rise as God-King through the wars end, after which I'll decided where to take the story. Hope anyone reading this enjoys this random story I pull out of nowhere.

Peace


	2. Time Moves On

A/N: This is just a heads up. From now until he returns to his original world, Naruto will be called Baraggan.

* * *

Baraggan stood before a mass of sand dunes that stretched out for miles. None were the same height, many being bigger then what would normally be possible for any desert in the world of the living. But Baraggan stood here for a reason, and that reason was simple.

_'This whole world is my land, but this spot shall be were my throne sits.'_ He thought.

This was were he wanted his future palace, were he wanted his capital to be. Normally in a vast, seemingly endless desert, it wouldn't matter where you built something since everything looked exactly the same. And any thoughts about strategical location didn't matter to Baraggan since, to him, there was no one who could match his power. In addition, the dunes made any future plans be put on halt since they would need to be cleared first. There was only one thing that set this area apart from any other, and it was for that reason alone that Baraggan wanted it. It sat directly beneath the moon that forever shone on Hueco Mundo.

The moon was a powerful symbol in Hueco Mundo. The moon was the only thing that brought light into this otherwise dark afterlife, both literally and figuratively. A sun, morning, day, not even twilight existed in this world. It was a never-ending night with the moon as the only thing ever in the sky. It went though the lunar cycle just like the one in the human world, but in reverse order. It was for that reason that it brought light to the hollows land and minds. On the darkest nights, during a new moon, Hueco Mundo seemed like the monstrous hell that it was, but on a full moon it was different. It not only illuminated the world, but it filled the void. The empty new moon filled the dark hole that it was with a bright light. It gave some hollows the... hope, that one day they too could end their hunger and fill the hole of their heart with a bright light.

As a lesser hollow Baraggan would stare up at the moon through the holes in the Menos Forest whenever he could. He was one of the hollows that felt a dim amount of hope as he watched it. However, after gaining the abilities he now possess he didn't care at all for the moon. He stopped hoping and began believing in himself, in his powers and nothing more. The only reason he wanted his palace under the moon was to show his stature. He'd live in the darkest shadows cast in the new moon, and live in the brightest night cast by the full. He was to be king of this world, and any who wished to get closest to this hope and symbol would first have to bow to him at his feet. To be in the presence of Hueco Mundo's greatest symbol would mean being in his presence.

It was as he was staring up at the moon for the first time in centuries that he felt the reiryoku of other hollows closing in on him. He recognized one as the Adjuchas he'd sent to recruit his army, and about five others following her. They were all heading right for him, which wasn't a surprise since Baraggan had been letting off his own reiryoku in order to let his first servant be able to find him. Turning to the direction he sensed them coming he merely waited for them to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long though. In just a few short minutes he was able to spot them in the distance. His servant, a fairly small fox looking Adjuchas, was at the head of the group. She appeared to be running away from them based on the ceros being fired at her, but as long as she got them to Baraggan's position it didn't matter how.

The five hollows that were chasing her were definitely Adjuchas based on their reiryoku. The easiest one to spot was the only one that was flying. It had the appearance of a red eagle and, along with a black and white sabertooth tiger, was leading the assault on his servant. Following behind them looked like a minotaur, and the two bringing up the rear looked like a fiddler crab and a light green woolly mammoth.

As his fox like minion got to his side the other five slowed to a screeching halt at his presence. They stayed before him warily, perhaps thinking on their next move. Looking them over Baraggan was somewhat pleased. While all of them were pathetically weak compared to him, for Adjuchas they were rather powerful. His servant had done good work.

"Here are five strong Adjuchas my lord. They didn't believe I was serving a Vasto Lorde so I had to trick them into coming. That was the reason for our unbecoming approach my lord, which I apologize for." The fox hollow said in a soft voice as she bowed her head. Baraggan nodded his head and dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"I'll forgive you this time since you did as you were instructed. Just ensure it never happens again." Turning to the other hollows he spoke to them as a group. "You five, however, I can't forgive so easily. Running to me as you're firing off attacks in the presence of the King of Hueco Mundo is inexcusable. You will have to serve me well to make up for it and let me forget such an act." He said to his small audience.

The group of five looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. When the fox hollow had approached their group they hadn't believed her and tried to make a meal out of her. But now, in the company of a Vasto Lorde, the group wasn't sure what to do. After exchanging another look the tiger hollow stepped forward one step, careful not to get too close to such a powerful hollow.

"Hueco Mundo doesn't have a king, all it is is a place of anarchy. We won't serve you." He finished as he got ready to attack, something the hollows behind him mirrored.

"Oh. Are you actually going to try and fight me?" Baraggan said with amusement in his voice.

"You may be a Vasto Lorde, but it's you verses the five of us. One on one you have us beat, but with all of us attacking you will die." The minotaur spoke as he stepped closer with a hoofed foot.

The fox hollow took a step forward, but Baraggan's hand stopped her. Looking to her king in question, she could feel the amusement rolling off him in waves.

"Don't interfere. These ants will learn their place by the hand of their king. Now get back and don't interrupt." He commanded.

Listening to her master she leapt back to a safe distance. She wasn't worried. Despite what that one hollow said, a mere five Adjuchas stood no chance against a Vasto Lorde. Watching her king tell the group to attack him, she watched what she knew wouldn't even be a battle.

The group started out predictably, firing ceros to keep their distance from a more powerful and unknown foe. As the ceros approached him Baraggan calmly raised his hand and pointed his index and middle finger out. A dark red cero quickly formed and fired, easily breaking through the others and impacting the desert far away from the battlefield. The other hollows were shocked at the power, but not really too surprised at the outcome. As the resulting blast of the cero reached their ears the group attacked.

The eagle hollow flew up high as the tiger sprinted around the skeleton and the minotaur charged head on. The eagle flapped its wings and launched a barrage of feathers at Baraggan as the tiger took a swipe at him with his claws and the minotaur with his fist. All present though were shocked as the attacks neared him, and began slowing down.

Batting the incoming fist away in a nonchalant manner, Baraggan used that same hand to backhand the minotaur a good distance away. Twisting around and catching the claws that were coming at him, he let the feathers speed up again as he threw the tiger at the incoming attack. The tiger took the full of the assault, making it easier for Baraggan to swipe the incoming ceros from the two hollows that didn't charge him away.

"What the hell was that just now? It was like we were moving in slow motion." The tiger said.

"That was me. I can control aging, and aging is time. I merely slowed the time around me down. I'd explain farther, but your puny minds wouldn't be able to comprehend it anyway." Baraggan said as he took in the disbelieving looks around him.

"Control time, that's not possible. Quit fucking with us!" The minotaur shouted as he charged again.

Baraggan, who had yet to move from his spot, didn't even spare him a look as Gran Caída slid out of his cloak. In one swift motion the minotaurs arm was falling to the sandy surface, disintegrating as it fell. Everyone watched as it rotted away a moment later, flesh and bone now nothing but dust in the wind.

"Do you understand the futility of your efforts now?" Baraggan asked the shocked hollows. "My power is an unstoppable force, stronger then even nature itself. I am King of Hueco Mundo, and as such ants like yourselves shall bow down to me."

After he finished he released his reiatsu. The dark red energy brought with it a pressure that forced all hollows in the area, his servant included, to the sands of the desert. Try as they might, they were unable to stand within the presence of a Vasto Lorde, and as they lay there Baraggan approached them. Holding Gran Caída at the ready, he spoke once more.

"I am not one for mercy, so be honored I'm asking you again. Will you ants serve me, or perish at the hand of a god?"

Sparing a quick glance at each other, they nodded and spoke in unison. "We will serve you your majesty."

Nodding in satisfaction, Baraggan stopped releasing his reiatsu. As all his servants stood again and breathed a sigh of relief, he addressed them.

"I want you six to split into groups of two, then split up in different directions and assemble my army. I won't tolerate another stunt like this; so either bring an army, or you and whoever you bring with you dies." He spoke as he turned his back on them.

"Yes, your majesty." The group of six spoke as they split off into groups of two.

As they left Baraggan was once more looking at the moon. He knew it would be soon, very soon. With his army gathered he could move onto the next step of ruling over this world. And even if it wasn't soon it would still happen. It was only a matter of time. So lost in thought he nearly missed hearing footsteps behind him. As he turned he saw a familiar hollow that he recruited not long after he sent the fox hollow on her mission.

"Seeing how you've returned you'd best have what I asked for."

The other hollow nodded. "I do my lord. But what, my I ask, do you wish to do with it?"

Baraggan could only chuckle as he looked at the large chunk of gold the other hollow was holding.

"You are going to make something very important for me."

* * *

_Later_

Baraggan stood tall on the highest sand dune that could be seen for miles. Before him stood a massive amount of hollows ranging from Adjuchas to lower hollows. There were some that were very powerful and some that were so weak they would likely be killed in his presence, but he didn't care. It had taken some time, but this was it. This was his army. As he let off a tiny pulse of reiatsu any commotion that was going on stopped as every hollow turned their full attention to him.

"It is finally time that we begin my followers. Right here, were we all stand, is were my palace shall be built. That is the first duty of this army, to built my castle!" He announced.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" The army yelled to their king.

"My castle will only be made of it's internal structure. You will level these dunes and create my floors, my rooms, my pillars, and my throne. That is all that is required for my palace."

After he finished he could tell that many of his servants were confused by that. Letting off another, far more powerful, pulse of reiatsu Baraggan threw his arms out as he continued his explanation.

"That is all that is required because I don't need walls! All of Hueco Mundo is my land, its very edges being my walls!" Looking up and pointing to the dark sky he finished. "And I don't need a roof because the sky itself is my ceiling! Now go, and construct my castle!"

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" His army cried again as they began the work of their king.

As he slowly made his way elsewhere so he wasn't on his future floors, he turned to the six hollows that were bowing behind him.

"Lucia, Ggio, Abirama, Findorr, Nirgge, Amadis. I have a job for you six." Baraggan said.

They each rose their head and came to their king in the order they were called. First the female fox hollow, then the tiger, eagle, crab, mammoth, and finally the minotaur. Standing before their king they didn't bow on their knees or kneel, but they bowed their heads as they waited for their orders. The king nodded in satisfaction as they stared at the ground and gave them his task.

"I've heard rumors of another hollow that claims part of this desert as his land. He supposedly has amassed his own army and has the audacity to call himself king of that land. I am the only king in this world, so you six will find out where this ant is so I can show him as much. If you can't find out anything then don't bother coming back, and if you do I will kill you." He told his servants.

"We will not fail you your majesty." Lucia spoke. The others all followed after her and spoke the same thing.

"See to it that you don't." With his final words his follows left to complete their task.

With that done Baraggan watched as his castle slowly came into being. He saw the dunes blasted away into a flat ground; much of which stayed as sand, but some parts got tiles placed made from the quartz trees of the Menos Forest. After that towers were erected all around the area. They held many things and were rooms to be used, one was even a kitchen type room that housed any food or drink Baraggan had found during his long afterlife. After that it was finally time to make the throne, and for that Baraggan had an idea.

After he killed several of his minions he threw their corpses in front of where his throne would be. "Make my throne from their bones. You better hurry before they dissolve, otherwise I'll need to get more material."

Not needing to be told twice, and not wanting to die, the throne was made in record time from the bones of hollows. It was when the throne was nearing completion that Baraggan was approached by a familiar hollow.

"That fact that you're here must mean that it's finally complete." He spoke with a tinge of excitement in his voice. The hollow nodded.

"Yes my lord. I've finally finished what you asked me to." With that the hollow held up the fruits of his labor.

In his hands was a golden crown that shined in the light provided by the full moon. The crown had four elegant protrusions which were ornately decorated in beautiful detail. As he took hold of the crown Baraggan knew it was perfect. It was a crown fitting of the God-King of Hueco Mundo and worth the time he'd waited for it.

"You've done well. Very well." Baraggan said in a rare moment of praise. The hollow bowed low as he responded.

"Thank you my lord. I'm pleased that it is to your liking. I would like to ask what you would like to be done with the remaining gold?" He asked from his bowed position.

Baraggan thought it over for a second before he had a thought. Looking over to his nearly finished throne he began chuckling as the more he thought about it the more he liked it.

"Use whatever remains to make a large bell. By the time you're done its place will be ready."

With that the hollow went to make what his master wanted. Looking once more to his throne he looked back to the crown he was holding before he placed it on his head. Its weight felt right on his head, like it always belonged there. Reining in the laughter that threatened to spill out Baraggan moved to instruct his servants to construct a bell tower.

It wasn't too much later that Baraggan sat upon his throne, the bell over his crowned head head ringing off into the distance. The strongest of his army was kneeled before him, the rest surrounding the parameter of his wall-less castle or just outside his throne room. As he stood up he took a sweeping gaze of those around him, and when he spoke his voice carried over to all.

"Well done my servants, for this is surely a castle befitting the King of Hueco Mundo. This place, my castle, shall be known as Las Noches!" He yelled out.

As his followers gave a cheer for the completion of Las Noches and for their king, Baraggan sat back down on his throne. It was now truly time for his reign as God-King to begin.

* * *

_A few months after Las Noches completion_

"Oh... you are all back? Enough time had passed that I thought you all died." Baraggan spoke from his place on his throne.

At the foot of his seat kneeled the six hollows he sent to gather information on some hollow that dared to call himself a king. None of them looked worse for wear, but they did have some small injuries. Lucia stepped forward and bowed in a way only a quadruped could.

"My apologies my lord, but the task was harder then we originally thought it to be."

"What did you discover. If it's good enough I may spare your lives for making me wait this long." Baraggan told them as he rested his head against his skeletal hand.

Not wanting to incur her kings wrath she spoke quickly and clearly. "He has taken up residence about one hundred miles to the west of here. He does call himself a king and has gathered an army in an attempt to rule all of Hueco Mundo. The hollows name is Sancho Ramírez and he is a Vasto Lorde."

After she finished she didn't move a single muscle, waiting for her king to speak. When he did it was a few minutes later, and still in a bored tone.

"How do you know he's a Vasto Lorde, and if he is how did you get out alive?" He asked. This information was good, but it still wasn't a concern for him.

"We were able to feel his reiryoku, which was stronger than any Adjuchas could hope to have; though it was nothing on yours my king. As for our escape we never got very close to Sancho, but we ran into some of his patrolling hollows during our return." She elaborated. It really wasn't a hard mission, but after discovering a Vasto Lorde was the supposed king they had to tread lightly.

As Baraggan looked at her companions they all nodded in agreement with what was said. After thinking the situation over for a minute Baraggan snapped his fingers as he spoke to his small audience.

"That information was good enough, so I'll grant you all a pardon this time. However, I want you six to be the ones to start things up." He said. From behind him a hollow came and began ringing the bell that was overhead. As it rang more and more hollows began to gather before their lord.

"To start what up your majesty?"

Baraggan let out a chuckle before speaking. "I am the only king in this world. Any who oppose that idea or fight against it shall perish. You will attack this Sancho's forces and start a war with that insect that dares to call himself a king." Looking at the gathered hollows he announced loudly.

"Prepare yourselves my soldiers, for we are at war!"

His announcement was followed by countless roars filled with bloodlust and murderous intent. This was Baraggan's first real act as a king, and how appropriate that the first act of a hollow king is a declaration of war.

The war started off fairly slow. Lucia, Ggio, Abirama, Findorr, Nirgge, and Amadis used guerrilla warfare tactics when they started. This caused the enemy to think it was just a small group of hollows attacking them, but after two weeks of that the rest of Baraggan's army made it to the battlefield. What was once a guarded and fairly peaceful place turned into an all out war zone.

Baraggan himself didn't join in the fighting. He was king and kings didn't fight in wars, that was what his army was for. He did decide that he would be the one to kill the upstart who called himself a king. To call himself a king was to call Baraggan his equal, and such an outlandish blasphemy had to be punished correctly.

The war raged on for several years. One side never gaining too much ground. No hollows outside the armies dared to interfere in such a large scale battle, so it was a fair one side vs the other. Lesser hollows and Adjuchas fell in the chaos of the war. However, not once did either king ever step foot on the battlefield, until recently.

Sancho was the first to make a move. He joined the battle and things instantly shifted to his sides favor. After all no Adjuchas was a match for a Vasto Lorde, let alone a Vasto Lorde with an army of hollows behind him. And so Baraggan's army was pushed back. Everyday more died and they were pushed back further until they decided to make a full retreat. They ran back to the castle that was Las Noches, and it looked like Sancho would win this war.

But what he didn't know was that it was part of Baraggan's plan. He, as king, would not join the battlefield. However he was going to be the one that killed Sancho, and the only way to do that was to get him to come to his residence. And so he waited patiently, even as his army returned as he instructed them to. It didn't take long after the armies return for Sancho to make an appearance.

He was most definitely a Vasto Lorde. He looked like a draconic human. Cloaked in silver and red scales, he had two leathery wings sprouting out of his back and a thick tail out of his tailbone. He had sharp looking claws and his mask was one of a dragon with two horns going from the top of his forehead, and curving around his skull to stop at just between his wings. His hollow hole was in the middle of his stomach. A truly fearsome looking foe, but Baraggan wasn't impressed at all.

"Are you the Master of this army?" Sancho asked.

"And if I am?" Baraggan asked in return as he continued to sit on his throne.

"You attacked my kingdom and killed my soldiers. Though I suppose I should thank you."

"Oh... and why is that?" Baraggan asked in honest curiosity.

"Because you allowed me to expanded my kingdom much sooner then I thought I'd be able to. Now die!" Sancho yelled.

He opened his masks mouth and flames began pouring out of them. Baraggan never moved from his throne, not even when he knew there was a cero hidden within the flames. The resulting explosion shook the surrounding area, but Sancho was still on guard. The king was clearly a Vasto Lorde and an attack of that level wouldn't kill him. Damage yes, but not kill. When the smoke cleared Sancho was shocked to see Baraggan still sitting on his throne, completely unharmed.

"Hmm... is that it. I was expecting something a little more then that. But then again I shouldn't have such high expectations for a lowly creature such as yourself." As he spoke he slowly got off his throne and began walking down to meet the other king.

Sancho growled at the insult, but otherwise didn't move. His enemy was stronger then he thought so he had to be careful. Baraggan saw this and began to mockingly applaud.

"Very good. You see you're up against a superior adversary and are considering all your moves. Many hollows would just continue attacking, but you're different. Let me show you why that doesn't make any difference when I'm your opponent."

Gran Caída suddenly in hand he leapt at Sancho. Sancho dodged the blow and made to retaliate with a claw swipe. He was shocked when his claws began slowing down as they approached Baraggan, who took advantage of it. His axe quickly changed direction and made to chop its draconic foe in half. Seeing the attack Sancho blew more flames, obscuring him from vision and allowing him to distance himself.

In the air Sancho was trying to figure out what had just happened. He didn't get to think long before he had to dodge a cero courtesy of Baraggan. Staying air-born he launched his own ceros and flames against his skeletal adversary.

No other hollow in either army was close to the battlefield. A ceasefire had been established when the two Vasto Lorde began their fight. None dared to try to help or take their eyes off the fight, for if either was done that being would very likely die. And so they watched a battle of epic proportions of two hollows that had reached the final level of hollow evolution fight to the death. As the world around them shook from the blasts, the armies knew that no matter who won they would be calling one of them their king.

As Baraggan grew tired of fighting an arial opponent he took the fight to him. Jumping high in the air he fired another cero, and when Sancho predictably dodged it he found an axe already flying in his direction. He dodged a fatal blow, but was unable to stop the axe from cutting off half of his left wing. Having trouble staying in the air he descended to the ground where Baraggan was waiting for him after landing from his jump. Baraggan raised his hand and Gran Caída flew right into it. With weapon in hand he once again charged his foe. As Sancho raised his claws to block they became covered in flame and extended in length.

Flaming claws met an axe of death in a crashing struggle. It wasn't too long though before the flames on Sancho claws began to die out. Trying not to show his shock he fed more of his reiryoku into the dying flames, but he noticed something was wrong with his arm. His claws were decaying and he could feel his arm beginning to break. As he raised his other hand he found a skeletal one shoved in his face as it threw him back. Bouncing a few time on the sand he quickly jumped to his feet and tried to take to the air with his newly regrown wing. He never got the chance as Baraggan was before him in an instant, slashing down with his axe. The axe bit deep, going from shoulder to hip as blood exploded out of him for a blow that nearly chopped him in two.

Falling to his knee and holding his wound, he was unable to do anything else as Baraggan's axe rested on his throat. As he looked his defeated foe over he decided to be merciful.

"You are strong Sancho, but so long as I'm here there can only be one king. But seeing strength like yours die is a waste. So I give you this ultimatum; follow and serve under me, or vanish." He said with his axe still at his foes throat.

A bloody laugh escaped the bleeding hollow as he looked up at Baraggan with resigned eyes.

"I am a king." It was all that was needed to be said.

"No your not... I am."

And with a jerk of his axe Sancho's head rolled down to the sands, slowly dissolving away into nothing. With the deed done Baraggan made his way back to his throne. Since the hollows felt one of the combatants reiryoku disappear they made their way to see the victor. As Baraggan got to his throne he turned around to see the two joined armies looking at him.

"Who do you serve?" He yelled out as he took his seat.

"KING BARAGGAN!" Every hollow shouted back.

* * *

_Decades later_

About eighty years had passed since Baraggan killed Sancho. After that he was considered by hollows all over to be the king he claimed to be, the King of all Hueco Mundo. A few others tried to build their own kingdoms and armies, but they were pathetically weak. They were mainly powerful Adjuchas that thought they were close to becoming a Vasto Lorde, or thought they had the power of one. Baraggan swiftly put them in their places by granting them death and taking their lands. Only one other hollow that called himself a king was a Vasto Lorde, but like Sancho he refused his gracious offer and died by Gran Caídas blade.

Aside from the two he killed Baraggan had only meet one other Vasto Lorde, a female shark hollow by the name of Tia Harribel. He'd met her several time, the latest just a day ago, but she refused to join his army. Really the only reason he hadn't killed her was because it was a waste of the power she possessed. And unlike Sancho and the other Vasto Lorde she had no desire to rule over anything. He would still have to deal with her soon though. He was emperor of this world, anyone who refused to follow him would die. He'd let her run around a little longer before dealing with her permanently.

But he'd deal with that later. Resting his head on his hand as the bell above him rang he let out a sigh. The hollow kneeling before him stayed perfectly still as their king waved off a drink a servant tried to provide.

"I'm bored. Nothing is more meaningless than an army without an enemy to conquer. Don't you think so?" He asked out loud.

No one answered him because no one was sure who he addressed. And to speak when you weren't addressed was disrespectful to their king.

"Even if I ask, I suppose no one will disagree with me." He spoke in a bored tone.

It was then he heard something that grabbed his attention. Looking to the entrance of his throne room he saw the guard stationed there sliced in two. As the hollows around him moved and spoke for the first time in awhile Baraggan looked on in interest.

"What's going on?" One hollow asked.

"Gagamel's been killed!" Another yelled out.

Suddenly three beings flashed into existence. All were dressed in black with a white coat over them. They also carried swords at their hips, one had his sword drawn.

"Wh-Who are you?" The same hollow who asked the last question asked.

One hollow didn't wait for a response and immediately attacked. Swinging with his large fist, the second he got within range the shinigami that had his zanpakutō drawn cut straight through his mask. As the hollow hit the ground he dissolved away.

"Unforgivable!" One hollow screamed.

"Get them!" Another yelled.

"Wait..." Baraggan said. With that one word all hollows stilled and became deathly quiet. "This is just the thing I need to pass the time. I'll handle them."

As the King of Hueco Mundo stared at his three uninvited guests, one spoke up. It was the one leading the other two, wearing glasses and with brown hair.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Aizen... Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

_Battle over fake Karakura Town_

The battle hadn't even been a challenge for him. Fighting the petite captain and her oaf of a lieutenant hadn't even provided him with an adequate warm-up. And even after learning of his abilities they still fought. Seeing them struggle Baraggan used his resurrection to show the fools how hopeless any situation was before him, and to have fun with them by toying with them. Seeing the captains reaction when his Respira touched her arm had brought him amusement. How even those that called themselves death gods feared death only reinforced his own beliefs.

When the captain used Bankai he was surprised by its power, but with his abilities he had nothing to worry about. He came out of the attack unscathed and proceeded to kill the two ants that were before him. Before he could though the big shinigami that could put on a hollow mask appeared and began launching kido at him. He showed him just how useless that was by aging it away like it was nothing.

Everything they threw at him he rotted away, until the mask shinigami trapped him in giant barrier. However strong the barrier though he would be able to age it away, but that wasn't its purpose. As Baraggan watched the captains Bankai approach him something flashed in his mind. The hit and following explosion hurt more then anything he'd experience in his afterlife, but it drudged up long forgotten memories.

He remembered a young blonde haired boy being held down, forced to watch an incoming attact hit and injure him without being able to do anything. Rage filled Baraggan's being even faster than it was before and he released a Respira in the barrier. The barrier began weakening as he fired some of the attack at where he sensed the captain that managed to injure him.

"Unforgivable." He said as he forced his hand through the barrier.

"Unforgivable." Baraggan repeated as he dragged his hand through his now weakened prison. "Completely unforgivable!"

All the onlookers could do was stare in shock at what was happening before them. To be hit with such a powerful attack in an enclosed space... it was just impossible for anything to live though it.

"I'm going to kill you." Baraggan said as he raised his hand and pointed it at Hachi. "I'll do it with my own hands. I am the King of Hueco Mundo. I am a god. I will never die!"

As he spoke red spider cracks began spreading from the hole he'd made in the prison. By the time he finished it was greatly cracked and ready to fall apart. With a burst of his reiryoku the now ancient barrier shattered in a red burst. It was now in a million pieces which were aging away in the sky.

Baraggan stood where the barrier once was, his skull mask missing a chuck out of its left side. Everyone in the fake town could feel the anger that was rolling off him.

"You will regret your insolence towards the emperor... and turn to dust!"

With that he unleashed a Respira all around him, striking at all his foes. Whether he hit or not didn't matter because with Gran Caída in hand and held high, Baraggan was going to kill the ants that stood before him. No one gets away with spitting on a god, he was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Finished

The last two scenes may have seemed shorter and maybe rushed, but they happened the same way they did in canon. I rewrote some of the scenes, but I only did what I felt was the most important. Plus there's no reason to make you guys read something you've already seen.

Second, let me say the fox hollow, Lucia, has nothing at all to due with the Kyuubi. I just added her because I refused to write anything having do with Charlotte Chuhlhourne, and I figured it would be a bit funny and ironic to have a powerful fox entity being a servant to Naruto. And I don't really like Poww so I had Amadis, an OC like Lucia, replace him.

The opposing army thing was because when Baraggan was talking about his boredom he mentioned how he wished his army had something to conquer. I took that to mean that he had done that before, and that was how he truly became king of Hueco Mundo, by conquering it. That may also lead to a side story in the future, after I finish the story. Baraggan's complete rise as God-King called Tales Lost in Time: The Rise of a God-King. Meh, just something I'm thinking about.

As for Naruto having Baraggan's personality, that will stay for awhile. Someone doesn't just instantly shift personalities, and Naruto got his from spending a lifetime locked away and centuries as an Adjuchas. During those centuries no hollow was able to challenge him because of his abilities, and that added onto and helped Naruto become as arrogant as he is now. His personality will change, but over the course of the story and at my attempt in a believable manner. That change will start in chapter three, regardless of where I take the story based on the poll.

Speaking of the poll, Naruto staying in the bleach world is currently ahead by twelve votes. As I said this doesn't greatly affect the story, but it would be a mini arc of two or three chapters. Really I have ideas for both, so I'm game no matter what. And so more people will vote I'm going to update my other three stories before I come back to this. I've been in a writing mood lately so hopefully I'll get back to this fast. It also helps that, for some reason, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. Anyway thanks for reading.

Peace


End file.
